The Volturi
by drewdarling
Summary: The cullen's are planing for the newborn's to come but The Volturi show up.


**Story: The Newborns**

**Auther: littlewilson96**

**Rosalie pov**

I don't why Edward is doing this. He brought Bella in to our would and now we are going to try to fight off a bunch of newborns for this funcking lover who's about to get a bunch of vampires killed.

"Rose!!" Edward growled at me sitting on the couch next to Emmett. "Do youmind keeping your thoughts clean?" She said between clenched teeth.

"Then why are you invating them?" I asked him with my fist shacking at him.

"I can't help it. I'm a vampire with a power to hear peoples thought and unless there's a cure for it I can't help it." He said with a laugh.

"Fine. Punk!!" I said then got up and walked upstairs.

"Bitch." He said with a growl.

I have no idea what he sees in Bella. She a human that happens to get us in a lot of trouble. I have to leave and risk my life FOR BELLA. Because Edward is a dick head. He never thinks. He just acts without thinking.

"Rose?" Emmett was making his way slowly into out room.

"What?" I ask him trying to be calm.

"Baby, I'm sorry you have to do this. We love Bella like a sister and you should do the same. What if it where Alice? Would you do it for her?" He was snaking his arms in my resting on my hips.

"It's not the same. Bella is a stupid human and Alice is much better. I agree with Jessica about Bella not being right for Edward. He deserves better!!" I was trying not to yell. Edward was all ready listening and was probebly going to tell her anyway but I didn't need her knowing without him telling her.

"It is to the same. Have you even seen them together? Edward has not been this happy EVER! Why don't you just pay attencion? Then maybe you will see. Think of it like this, if you don't do this you are taking away Edward's happiness." He kissed me then and left so I could think.

Maybe I should watch them together. I was so grossed out by them that I never did take a good look at them.

I made my way down stairs when I heard Edward and Bella talking:

"Baby don't worrie about Rosalie. She like you it's just that she dosen't think that your are worth it." She was bawling now. I had made her cry. Why did I? Because I was a coward!

"I know. But why does she hate ME? I have done nothing wrong. I have been nice, I've been sweet, for heavens sake I would have offerd my blood just so she would like me."

"Don't worrie about it. She's just fickle. I'm sorry about all of this. Jacob will be here soon, so I would start cooking if you are going to." He said before kissing her. Then I heard her walk into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen. "Bella-" I had no idea what to say to her. "I'm so sorry about what I have said and thought. I now see the reason why Edward would risk his life for you. I will be happy to go up against Victoria for you. I love you and I am glad that you will be my sister in law." I said with worrie.

"I forgive you. I am so glad that you feel this way about me. It is ok." She said before hugging me. "I love you Rose."

"I love you also Bella."

I walked out of the room almost crying. Then Edward came up.

"Rosalie, I am so glad that you said all that stuff. I am so sorry about it all."

"Edward, don't get all emotional on me. I know how much this must mean to you. I love you Eddie." I said before hugging him.

Now I was happy. I had made things better. "Oh shit!!" Oh no! What happend now?

"Alice, what happend baby?" Jasper was asking Alice in the living room.

"They are coming early. We have to act now."

"The wolves will be here soon. The plan is-" Edward was trying to take charge.

_knock knck._

I answered the door. "Hello?"

"You need to come with us." I was grabbed my the hair and pulled out into the front yard by a bunch of red robed vampires.

The Volturi. oh shit!!

"Rose!!" Emmett was yelling running out the door and making the robed vampire that was holding me, fall over.

"You will not touch my Rosalie." I can't believe he is doing this for me. I love him so much that I was trying to pry the vampire off of him.

The rest of my family helped out not thinking about Bella. She was not protected. She need someone there to help her out. If they bit her..... Edward would be so mad. He dosen't want that to happen. He is waiting till after they are married. This is not good.

"Bella!!" I yelled while I was running to her. "Jump!" I said holding out my arms out for her. She ran and jumed in my arms.

I was running her through the house to take her somewhere else. I didn't know where but anywhere but here. "I need you to just listen to me. No matter what happens. Edward and Carlisle are going to talk to them and get it all worked out."

Her breathing picked up.

"Bella!!" Jacob was there then. "What happend?" He was freaking out.

"The Volturi showed up just before the newborns where. Alice didn't see it because you are here!!" I was beginning to see why Alice didn't like him.

"Let me take her. I can take her to Emily's and hide her there."

"No I can't let you do that. Edward would be so fucking mad." I was glaring at him.

"So what Edward thinks? I can make her safe. Just let me do this. If Alice can't see it that means Aro can't see her vision because she can't see me. They won't be able to find her." I was beginning to consider it.

"Fine but you will tell me as soon as you know where you are going. Don't tell Edward or Alice. Aro will be after them as to where Bella is. Just keep her safe. Please." I stopped to let him take her.

"I will guard her with my life." He promised.

And I let him go. Now I had to kick some Volturi ass!!

**Edward pov**

"Aw shit!! What are you doing with thoes?" Oh shit this hurts the fuck out of me. Jasper was hurting me.

I had fell out a window fighting the fucking Volturi. "Jasper would you be careful with thoes tweesers in my leg. Aw fucking shit!!"

"Sorry about that. I can't help it." He was fucking laughting.

_Sorry bro but I can't help it!! I told you that so quit your bitchin'._ "Oh shut up!" He was trying so hard not to laugh.

Bitch! It hurt so much! Now I know what humans feel when they get a little cut.

"Ok I'm done. You ok now?" He was trying to be funny.

"Are you being funny with me?!?!?!?" I said glaring at him.

"No......maybe." He was not full out laughing. Fuck him.

I turned to Rosalie. "Where's Bella?" Now that we had beated the Volturi ass I was looking for my love.

"With Jacob at someone named Emily's. I though you would know who she was and if not Bella trusted and knew who she was." She was looking sorry.

_Sorry. He had a good idea and I went with it. He though that if I gave her to him Alice wouldn't see where she was hidding so Aro couldn't see. He knew he would ask Alice and you everything they knew and he would read your minds and if you didn't know he wouldn't. Please don't get mad. Just call Jacob. I have his number._

"What is it?"

_I don't want anyone else to know it. 467-2246. It's Emily's cell phone. Just tell her you name and that your looking for Bella. If she's not there she will be at Billy's. _

"Thank you very much." I walked out of there to go find the woman I love.

---

**A/N: The phone number is fake. Please don't call it because I just made it up. **

**I hope you like the story. I do plan to go on but just hold your horses because it will take a while. :)**


End file.
